Rainy Day
by Anjyu
Summary: OnexShot One Rainy day, a simple kiss, and two hearts that will never be the same. LeonxSora.


**Rainy Day**

**Author's Note: **Hey guys this is my first one shot for Kaleido Star. It's a SoraxLeon, so I hope you like it!:)

_She was so foolish to think he could actually love and want her..._

_Three years on the stage together and things had began to change._

_She noticed how the silver haired Pegasus looked at her when he thought she wasn't paying attention._

_When he spoke her four lettered name "Sora" it wasn't cold and emotionless like when he spoke everyone else's._

_There was a secret hidden behind it, so why was she so scared to uncover his secret?_

_She was afraid that she would lose a friend and a partner if things went any further..._

_Friends were all Leon and she could every be._

She stared outside of her window as droplets of silver fell from the sky spattering off her window pane. It had started raining that morning and hadn't stopped ever since. It was already three o'clock in the afternoon which meant the day at the beach her friends and she had planned had to be canceled. Nothing was different...Everything always seemed to be the same around here. She was getting very tired of routine and was ready for some fresh material as the show _Sleeping Beauty_ had seemed to drag on. Now they were all on vacation, and she enjoyed the time off, but she wasn't enjoying the rain and the absence of her partner Leon. She should have expected it. He never really acknowledged her outside of practice and rehearsals. It was like she wasn't even there..., but when they did perform together it was like an enchantment was placed upon the audience and herself. There was just something so magical about performing with Leon that she often wondered if it could be even more magical outside of the stage...No it couldn't be anything else but a partnership, and she was a fool to think otherwise. There was no way Leon could like her let alone _love _her...

Sora sighed as she got up and put a simple leotard on and decided to go play on the trapeze a bit. It wasn't like anyone was using it for rehearsals because they had been given off a month, and most of the performers had gone home for the break. Very few remained except herself and a few friends such as Mia and Anna, but they had decided to go to a comedy club since their day at the beach had been canceled which meant kaleido stage was probably deserted for the most part.

Sora put on a pair of ballet slippers and then headed off towards the practice room. When she arrived she had been right, no one was in sight. This meant she could act like a fool and no one would ever know. She laughed at the thought of this. She loved rare days like this where she could just be alone and do as she pleased without anyone saying something. Soon she was spinning and tumbling through the air as she leaped from trapeze to trapeze. She was laughing and giggling and having a great time until she looked away from the trapeze and noticed Leon in the audience looking straight at her. Sora felt her breath catch in her throat as she let go of the swing as he knocked off her concentration. How long had he been watching her? She expected herself to hit the net but nothing. She opened her eyes as he held her effortlessly in his arms as they swung through the air just like in a show. They finally stopped when they reached the ground setting inertia back in place as he set her gently on the ground. Sora very embarrassed that Leon had seen what he did began to walk away but was stopped abruptly when he blocked her way with his huge giant like frame.

"Um hi..." was all she could muster herself to say as she looked at the ground avoiding his beautiful amethyst pearls.

"Beautiful..." he whispered which made Sora look up at him as he gently took her face in his large hand and began stroking it with his thumb.

"Leon?" Sora asked questionably as he continued to stroke her face. She couldn't understand what was making him act in such a way. He had never been affectionate with her ever or anyone for that matter.

"Take a walk with me." he replied as he looked deep into her brown eyes causing her to nod in agreement. Sora walked beside him in silence down the long hallway as they made their way out onto the beach. Why was he taking her outside? Couldn't he see it was raining!?

Suddenly they stopped in the middle of the beach, and Sora began to shiver as her body was drenched with the hard thudding rain. She closed her eyes to keep the water out, but suddenly felt warmer as two willowy arms wrapped themselves around her. Leon was holding her...

"Leon?" Sora added saying his name in confusion at what was happening.

"It's days like this that make me think of that day...The day I lost Sophie..." he replied softly as he pulled her closer until every curve of her body was bending into his.

She felt her cheeks become hot as she looked into his eyes briefly just to see the intensity of them, "I'm sorry..." she said sympathetically as she noticed the hurt in his eyes.

"There's someone else that I don't want to lose either...someone who has impacted my life since the day I met her and turned my life upside down and made me look at everything the way she sees them." he whispered into her ear.

"Well who is she then?" Sora shot back nervously as she began to notice how immacuately he felt against her.

Leon didn't answer her question the way she thought he would have. Instead he pressed his lips against hers and kissed her the way she had been dreaming of. The barrier that was between them broke that very day after one simple kiss, and their hearts were never the same after that.

Rainy days weren't ever horrible or detested by Sora and Leon because a rainy day was what had brought a special closure for the both of them changing their hearts forever.


End file.
